my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Sonnet
Moonlight Sonnet is a young pegasus-thestral hybrid that was born to Fluttershy and Thunder Night. After getting vulnerable at the perspective of never be able to be with Star, she is corrupted by Adagio Dazzle and she becomes a Siren, starting helping the Lord of Chaos in his plan to awake Ten-Tails, but, thanks to Star Knight, she is released from the darkness' influence. During the war, while battling Adagio and Ulysses, she gets the pink pearl, becoming then a true siren when accessing its power. She joins the quest to save Tambelon in order to be close to Star and inadvertently becomes an important part in defeating the Dark Mistress, as her close bond to Tempest Shadow allowed the latter to fight the villainess. Personality She is shown to have a very caring personality, being able to see how the ponies she cares are troubled, as she was able to see how Star is troubled by the way how the light ponies look at him. She also seems to be a little shy, like her mother. After she is corrupted by Adagio Dazzle, Moonlight becomes evil and cruel, being also loyal to Adagio and the Lord of Chaos. However, it is shown that she still retains some of her former personality, as she is disturbed by Gigi’s death. Skills She, unlike her father, is resiliant to sunbeams, due to her pegasus inheritance. However, she can recover much faster and be stronger when at night because of her thestral inheritance. She finds her talent in singing. This however maybe go a little further than just singing, as she also excells in Enchanted Music. Moonlight is then revealed to be a prodigy, having the power of the Thirteenth Note. Her Thirteenth Note allows her to have a power similar to Heartbeat’s and Melody's combined, being able to reach the hearts of the ones who listen it. When she combines it with Adagio’s voice, they can cause major pain, including to Melody. This ability only increases with the hatred inside Moonlight and, at her best, she is even capable of affecting a Tailed Beast. After being turned good again, Moonlight is shown to be able to heal others from their evil purpouses, like when she did to Adagio and, with the power of the magical pearl, Ulysses and Allegro. She is shown in using her musical abilities in a more offensive ways, like with supersonic screams and also supersonic punches. Relationships Family Fluttershy and Thunder Night They are Moonlight's parents. They love her very much and do everything to protect her. Fluttershy is very protective towards Moonlight, something the latter finds a little suffocating, mainly after Thunder Night's death, but she understands she can't keep protecting her, as she starts getting stronger, being that shown during their trip to Tambelon. Moonlight was very close to her father and her death caused her a lot of pain. But knowing her father died as a hero to protect the pony she loved and who ended up saving the world caused her to find some comfort in a way that turned her much stronger and confident. Dark Cloud He is Moonlight's younger brother and she loves him very much. Echo Wing As, when they met, she was trying to capture him, their relationship is not very good. However, after becoming good again, Moonlight was shown to be remorseful of her actions towards her uncle that ultimately led to his death. Love Interests Star Knight She is shown to have some kind of crush on Star, as she blushed when he called her. This is shown again when Star comes to spend the holiday in Ponyville, as she watches him from far. As she grows, her love for Star also grows, but her shyness always takes over her, stopping her from expressing her feelings for him. When she hears from her friend that Star may be in love with her, Moonlight gains the courage to declare her love. However, when she sees him surrounded by his fans, she loses the courages and becomes more vulnerable to Adagio, who uses this as a way to corrupt her. When they meet again, Star is able to save Moonlight from the Lord of Chaos’ influence with his love for her and his determination to save her. After that, they confess their love for each other. Her love and dedication to Star Knight shows their true form when she tries to save him from the General of Chaos, even with the young prince telling her to run. She refuses as she shows her willingness to protect Star even with the cost of her own life. Her dedication to Star increases even more after the loss of her father who died to protect Star, being willing to join him in his quest to Tambelon. Despite denying it, it appears she is not immune to jealousy, as Jonagold notes Moonlight gets a little jealous when Star is surrounded by his fans. Family Description in the Saga ''Fluttershy and Thunder Night'' Moonlight Sonnet is born in the last chapter, showing traits of both her parents. ''Finding True Talents'' In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she is with her father and mother when they are watching Melody's play. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her parents. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", he goes with her aunt visit Twilight and Star. When they arrive to the castle, she goes with Star and Jonagold to the gardens with Heartbeat and the babies where Star tolds him and Moonlight how he got his Cutie Mark. She is shown to have realized how the light ponies look to Star. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she attends the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family when they arrived to Ponyville. It's revealed that Moonlight will be an older sister as Fluttershy is pregnant again. Throuhg the winter holidays, she tries to approach Star, only for her to not do it, observing him training. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. For the next three years, Moonlight enrolls at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, where she excells in Enchanted Music. In "A Brand New Year", it's revealed Moonlight's roommate, also her best friend and confident, is a griffon called Galena, who is a princess of Aeropolis, who is a griffon kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. It's also revealed more development about her crush on Star. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, at the day of the tryouts for the flying derby main team, Moonlight have a lesson with Melody to control her Thirteenth Note. During this lesson, she is heard by Star, who falls in love with her. Later, Moonlight attends the tryouts and, when Star is qualified, she runs to tell him what she feels for him, but seeing him surrounded by his fans makes her lose her courage and confidence and she flies away. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, Adagio confronts her and sing to Moonlight a music charged with the power her master gave her to corrupt her. When she resurfaces again, she is turned into a Siren. So, Moonlight and Adagio combine their voices to cause pain to their adversaries, including Melody. This only makes Star even angrier and prompts him to attack Adagio, only to be stopped by Golden Paladin, who arrives with Heartbeat. With their presence, Adagio finds it is for the best for her Moonlight to retreat, what they do. After that, she is introduced by Adagio to the Lord of Chaos. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, she and the other villains reunite at Arimaspi’s territory in order to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Moonlight and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. She becomes a little affected by Gigi’s death, not wanting to leave her at the place where she was. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, she and Adagio start to search for the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. They start to go to Hollow Shades, where they force Elder to tell them everything they want to know. In the end of the chapter, they found the Jinchuriki, who is with Thunder Night. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, she and Adagio fight with Echo Wing, the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. Although they are able to subdue him and Thunder Night with their voices, the Jinchuriki proves to be very difficult to defeat, mainly when he turns into Three-Tails. The Tailed Beast is able to knock Adagio down when she tries to put Moonlight out of the line of fire, but then he starts to berate Moonlight for being too weak and not have enough hate to affect him with her voice. This only prompts her to get even angrier and then she is able to defeat Three-Tails with her own dark song. After Moonlight is able to restrain Echo, she and Adagio disappear with him. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Moonlight is present to seal Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Moonlight helps the Lord of Chaos finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. After the sealing, she has a fight with Ulysses, where she is able to subdue him with her voice and then she and Adagio go to the academy, where she meets with Star, starting to use her dark song to affect him. He resists the best way he can and, using his gift, along with his love for Moonlight, Star is able to get her free from the Lord of Chaos’ influence. After that, they confess their love for each other. Later, Moonlight is reunited with her family, after telling Golden Paladin what she remembers of her time as villain. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, she watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby for their academy. She is also the one to find out about Ebony and Holly’s romantic relationship. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, she attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Moonlight is strolling through the streets of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Gleaming and Jonagold when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. The trio is able to save a little filly and her grandmother from a gytrash and are allowed to help evacuate the citizens. She helps evacuating the citadel by fighting the gytrash. In “Twilight’s Determination”, she saves Rainbow Dash and Soarin from some gytrash and then, after the citadel is destroyed by the General of Chaos, she is approached by Gleaming Shield and starts to calm her down, seeing then Star returning to the Light Kingdom. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, she, with Gleaming telling what is happening, watches how Star fights the General of Chaos. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, after Star is captured by the General of Chaos, Moonlight comes to his defense, forcing the General away from him. Star pleads for her to run away, telling her that she can't defeat him. Despite knowing this already, she tells Star that she will fight the General of Chaos because, after years of watching him and improving herself by following his example, Moonlight loves Star and will do what she can to protect him. Hinata starts attacking the General with her supersonic punches, being successful in removing some of the dark light blades that restrains Star and even hitting the General, but the outcome remains the same: the General quickly defeats her with his repulsive power. The General then stabs her with another dark light blade, leading Star to believe Moonlight has been killed and thus causing him to enter his second phase form. Moonlight , however, is still alive. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she is cured by Gleaming Shield and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, she and her friends discuss about the summit of regents. In "The Song of the Siren", she, along with her friends, is confronted by Adagio, trying to make the latter stop serving the Lord of Chaos, remembering her how she helped her by singing a song of light, singing it. This makes her returning to her former caring nature. When Adagio tries to convince Ulysses to stop, only to having him attack her, Moonlight, Sweetie Belle and Radiant Hopebut encouraged her with their voices, being able to get the advantage. When the Lord of Order arrives to help. He appears and returns her pearl to Adagio, giving also other pearls to the other three, giving a pink one to Moonlight. Together, they are able to defeat Ulysses. "The Island of Tambelon" In "Getting on Board of the Destiny’s Bounty", Moonlight, using partly her singing power, is able to convince her mother to go along with her and the others to Tambelon, after getting to know that Star would go as well. After they set sail, Moonlight comfort Star when he starts to doubt if he will carry on the promise he made to his great-grandfather. In "The Trap of the Siren", while traveling towards, Star confides with Moonlight about his doubts in saving Tambelon. All the males are put under the influence of a spell that causes the ship to be trapped on a island. With the males following the voice that hypnotized them, Twilight goes after them with Moonlight and Celaeno. They discovered that it was a siren that caused all that. They fight her, with Twilight inspiring Moonlight to use the power of her pearl. Eventually, they are able to defeat the siren and save the males. After that, she and the others continued their journey. In "An Island With an Hairy Mystery", Moonlight has a moment with Star Knight and, when they have to stop at an island in order to have some repairings on the ship, the two went to explore, finding the remains of buildings. There, they find a journey that reveals to them the history of that island and the danger that comes from the Quintaped. They are attacked by one, but Star, using Isobu's power, is able to defeat it and then he saved all the others from more Quintaped, allowing the Destiny's Bounty to take flight. In "A Changeling Can Change", while walking through the woods, Moonlight fights Scorpio with her voice to save Thorax. After making him retreat, Moonlight is considerably confused by the changeling's act of kindness and Thorax tells her his story. The two of them becomes friends and then Moonlight promises to make the others be his friends as well. While going back to the ship, they are ambushed by Scorpio who paralyses Moonlight with his poison before facing Thorax. They are saved when Star arrives and makes Scorpio run away. When he then went to deal with Thorax, Moonlight stops him and convinces him that the changeling is good. Moonlight and Star then convince the others that Thorax is good. In "Arriving to Tambelon", Moonlight and the others arrive to Tambelon. In "The Stone Army", Moonlight and the others meet Applejack's father, Jonagold Apple, and, when he is taking them to a safe place, they are attacked by stone ponies. Fortunately, they are saved by Star who uses the lava nature to defeat the stone army and Scarlet Burn. In "The Curse of Tambelon", Moonlight Sonnet meets Applejack's mother and then she listens her and Jonagold tell how they ended up in Tambelon. In "The Mysterious Generals", Moonlight goes take a walk beside the Spring Mist Lake, where she sings and meets Tempest Shadow. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", she and Moonlight goes to visit Tempest. After the visit, they are attacked by Crystal Frost, being then saved by Twilight, Star, Blue and Rainbow Dash. In "The Diamond Sword", Moonlight is visiting Tempest when one of Wild Pollen's plants almost attacks them. Being able to defeat it, Moonlight notices the danger the others are into and goes to try to warn them, getting releaved when she finds them all right. When Wild Pollen appears to them, she summons more plants that allows her to subjugate them all until Blue, charged with power, destroys the plants and uses the Diamond Sword to defeat the witch. In "The Dorment General", Moonlight and the others hear, Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night tell about their mission. When Moonlight goes to try save Tempest, she has her locket with her pearl and her soul extracted by the Dark Mistress. In "Hurt Spirit", Moonlight is taken back to the farm after having her soul extracted, having Twilight and then Star keeping her body alive. In "Infinite Labyrinth", Moonlight continues having her body kept alive by Star. In "The Plan is Enacted", Moonlight, in her astral form, floats around the darkness until she finds her pearl. Her body gradually began to grow slightly warmer as her spirit was being defended by Tempest's consciousness. In "A Tempestuous Will", thanks to Tempest's endless bravery, she has her soul and pearl returned, allowing her to wake up. After being inspired by Star, she, along with him, flies to the battle to join the others. In "The Awakening of the General of Destruction", she joined Twilight and Star on their attack against the Dark Mistress using the power of their elements. When Star run out of power and fell, she went to help him. She saw Twilight go to the inside of the Smooze and the awakening of the General of Destruction. In "The Power of the Original Light", when it seems everything is lost, Moonlight watched Twilight ascend from the Smooze and restore the damages caused by the Smooze. In "Back to Freedom", with the mission now completed, she returned home. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Tambelon'' In "The Academy Reception", Moonlight and Jonagold meet up with Star and his sisters, with the latter teasing the former about her possible jealousy towards Star's fillie fans. She sees as Star is called by the headmistresses and gets very happy once she knows of Star's advance in his studies. She also reunites with her best friend Galena. After the reception, she and Galena take the twins and Silver Wind to their rooms. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", Star and Moonlight go for a romantic stroll at Leafgreen along with Timber. When they return, they find out that something was at the academy and had caused some damages. They then went to warn the headmistresses. At the next day, she and her friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. Star and Moonlight are patrolling the academy when the former comes to realize what is the creature. They find Apple Bloom using her powers to hold the creature that is revealed to be Silver Wind. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", Moonlight is present when Star is holding Silver Wind with his magic, while explaining how he figured out she was the mysterious creature, going to bed after the three headmistresses are able to revert Silver Wind's transformation. Moonlight is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "Hunting the Predator", Moonlight tells Midnight, who is looking for Star, that he is at his training place. It's revealed that she has Divination classes. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", she hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. She, along with Galena, help the Crusaders in taking care of the first-year students during camping. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Moonlight attends the party that celebrates the return of Neverland. However, she finds herself perturbed by Hepheus' presence, as he was responsible for her father's death. But Star is able to comfort her. The Hidden Prince In "Epilogue - A Brand New Adventure Begins?", Moonlight Sonnet attends Dusk's birthday party. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Moonlight is the first hybrid to ever appear at the series. * Moonlight is the first holder of a magical pearl to be showed acessing its power. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students Category:Sirens Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains